


【慰】

by Xuwm



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuwm/pseuds/Xuwm
Summary: 一点点废话：尝试了一下视频doi，有自慰情节，注意避雷，感谢感谢。
Relationships: 诺言xcat
Kudos: 4





	【慰】

“想你了。”陈正正突如其来的坦诚反倒是让郭桂鑫一愣，“是我出门前没喂猫，让小猫咪饿着了。”郭桂鑫穿上大衣，戴上蓝牙耳机，把手机放在了车前的支架上。“宝贝，想要我了是不是。”

许是隔着通讯设备，陈正正也不怕被郭桂鑫“教育”，索性放开了撩他，“是啊，我今天都饿肚子了，没有诺言哥哥，我真的寝食难安啊。”

郭桂鑫轻笑一声，“宝贝，摄像头打开，裤子脱了，让我看看怎么就饿肚子了？你今天没去食堂吃嘛？”

陈正正乖巧的打开摄像头，把手机支在床头，“吃了，可是不饱啊，除了诺言哥哥，别人都不能让我饱。”修长的手指划过棉质睡裤的松紧带，轻轻一挑，便把裤子褪到脚踝，“诺言哥哥，还要继续脱嘛？”

车子驶入两地间的高速口，郭桂鑫盯着屏幕里小猫儿修长的腿，“继续，今天训练，这帮小破孩又惹你生气了？”

“也没有了，是我冲他们发脾气了，之后想想，确实不该，希望汐阳没有生我气。”陈正正隔着内裤抚摸了几下尚在休息中的小家伙，起身脱掉了内裤，真真实实摸上它又吸了口气，“你为什么不把摄像头打开，我想看你。”

郭桂鑫笑笑，“我不方便开，你听着好了。”

被拒绝的小猫儿委屈的撅了撅嘴，“看不到诺言哥哥帅气的脸，我都没有感觉！”

“好了宝贝，诺言哥哥在啊，你回忆一下，我平时是怎么摸你的，现在我正在抚摸我的宝贝，小家伙好兴奋啊，看来是想我想的厉害哦。”郭桂鑫温柔的嗓音充满魔力，诱惑着陈正正，一步步按照他的方式，取悦自己的身体。

“哥哥在摸摸宝贝胸前的小可爱，刚刚被冷落了是不是，看看这委屈的样子。”

郭桂鑫比陈正正还要了解他的身体，磁性的声音，每一个音节都敲打在他敏感的神经上，“诺言，郭桂鑫，不行，不如你摸的舒服，我还是好难受...”

“不会的，哥哥怎么会让宝贝不舒服呢？乖，去把床头柜里的润滑剂拿出来，哥哥平时怎么做的，宝贝回忆一下，自己做。”

陈正正把润滑剂倒在掌心里，学着郭桂鑫的样子捂得温热，沾在手指上，一点点探进害羞的穴口。郭桂鑫手指修长，但骨节分明，不愧是职业选手的手，打游戏时是指尖上绚丽的舞蹈，调情时就是这世间最催人情欲的春药，他灵活的手指总能准确无误的抵上那让他颤抖的地方。同样都是职业选手，怎么自己的手差别就这么大呢？陈正正皱着眉头难过，仿佛是玩了马超或曜，自己总是不得要领，比不上郭桂鑫，上手就直奔要害。“我不行，郭桂鑫...我不行...不舒服，一点都不舒服。”

郭桂鑫也不舒服，看得到摸不到那种抓心挠肝的痒，全化作他脚下的油门，车子在深夜的高速上跑到120迈依然不觉得快。“正正，宝贝，摸摸前边，你放松哦，这是舒服的事，不要紧张，诺言哥哥在呢。”小猫儿修长的腿和腿间的风景刺激的郭桂鑫血脉喷张，只恨这段路为什么这么长，还没有走完。

许久许久，陈正正终于在经过无数次试验后，尝到一丝甜头。几次抽插，甜腻的喘息从他半张的唇瓣中传出，“诺言...你...碰碰那里...”陈正正一时之间玩的快乐，郭桂鑫却无比后悔，我这波血亏啊！

“好色的小馋猫，咬我这么紧干嘛？”

陈正正恨恨的盯着对面黑黢黢的部分，混蛋不开摄像头，故意勾我，“哥哥太大了，受不了了...”

郭桂鑫脚下又是一脚油门，靠，可算是看到下高速的路口了。

“乖宝宝，不许射哦，哥哥说可以才能射哦。”好在是半夜，路上车极少，郭桂鑫一路狂飙进了小区。

“哼，今天你说了可不算”，小猫儿骄傲的挑了下唇角，故意冲着屏幕抚摸起身前挺立的欲望，“我舒服了就射，诺言哥哥让不让我舒服？”

强迫症的郭桂鑫都来不及像往日一般倒库进车位，直接一头扎进去，看都没看关门锁车。“我说了不准！宝贝不听话等我罚呢是不是！”

陈正正开心的不得了，殊不知危险在向他靠近，“啊，诺言哥哥，不行了，哥哥饶了我吧...”

几下抚摸之后，陈正正喘着气倒在床上。

到底是没赶上，郭桂鑫咬牙切齿的跺了下脚，赶紧拿钥匙开门。

关门的声音响起时，陈正正整个人都呆住了，一时间不知道该担心自己的生命安全还是该担心自己刚自慰完的样子被人看了去。

郭桂鑫旋风般进入主卧，大衣上还带着夜晚的凉薄气息，“小猫儿不听话，看诺言哥哥怎么罚你！”

“郭桂鑫？！”

撞进郭桂鑫带着深夜寒气的怀里，陈正正一时间不知道该做出什么表情好，尤其是自己刚刚撩拨完这只小狼狗，他清清楚楚的感受着郭桂鑫胯下喧嚣的欲望，完蛋了，明天训练赛可怎么办！

“宝宝，刚刚是哪只手不听哥哥话把自己摸射了呀？左手嘛？还是右手？哦是两只手一起吧？”

郭桂鑫脱了外套，揽着怀里软软的小猫，轻轻压在床上，“乖宝宝帮哥哥把裤子解开，不听话的小爪子当然要被惩罚。”

“不是，郭桂鑫，你听我解释...我明天约了训练赛，不能...”

“听话，快点。”

陈正正在小狼狗审视的目光下，无奈的伸手替他解腰带，钢扣弹开的瞬间，就被郭桂鑫抽进手里， 就算是退役，前职业选手的手速还是足够用的，郭桂鑫把小猫爪子绑了个严严实实，温柔的吻一个个落在陈正正脸颊上，脖颈上，明明才分开一天的时间，却让他仿佛感受到什么叫小别胜新婚。

郭桂鑫撩人的本领也不过就是那样，但偏偏陈正正就吃这套，舌尖绕着肚脐转圈圈，却偏偏避开他最渴望被照顾的欲望，压制不住地喘息从陈正正红润的唇瓣中飘出，“郭桂鑫，你帮帮我，你摸摸它...”

“不行，它也不听话，不听话的都没糖吃！”郭桂鑫轻轻吻在陈正正大腿内侧，柔软的触感把他的内心也化成一汪水，这是他的猫，陪伴他走过人生中最重要的路，“陈正正你听不听话，不听话我一块罚你！”

陈正正笑的无奈，萧亚轩的快乐他仿佛体会到了，年下的小狼狗，明明幼稚的像个小孩，还需要人照顾，却偏偏喜欢自己叫他哥哥，每次陈正正想干什么违法乱纪的事时，只要喊哥哥，保准好使。

“我听我听，我都听诺言哥哥的，哥哥让我干啥我干啥。”

肉眼可见的，郭桂鑫的呼吸一紧，“小馋猫，等不及了是不是，哥哥这就满足你。”

坚挺的性器破开重重阻碍顶弄进来，陈正正软软的哼唧两声，“给解开呗？”

郭桂鑫惩罚似的挺了两下身子，“解开？放你继续跟自己的手相亲相爱？陈正正你当我是死的？”

“不会啦，我都听诺言哥哥的！”陈正正眯着眼睛，用脚去磨蹭郭桂鑫的脊背，小狼狗不能和他对着干，你越强硬他越强硬，顺着他才能舒服。

郭桂鑫被小猫儿撒娇的示好收买的不行，哼了一声便伸手解开皮带。

“对嘛，这样我才能好好的拥抱诺言哥哥呀~”陈正正伸手，环上郭桂鑫的脖子，下巴抵在肩膀上，情动的喘息便一声不落的飘进郭桂鑫的耳朵里，“诺言哥哥，我好爱你呀。”

突如其来的表白让郭桂鑫猝不及防，陈正正是个不善言辞的人，平日里别说是我爱你，就连关心别人一下说两句体己的话都是难得，郭桂鑫倒是无所谓，他不计较情话什么的，他始终觉得，陈正正是个山东男人，他不愿意说那我说他听也是一样的。所以当郭桂鑫享受到少有的福利时，确实是欲火中烧，陈正正感觉自己给自己挖了坑，小狼狗发狠了似的顶弄，他一连串的求饶，哥哥哥哥的唤他都不管用，情欲的洪潮尽数表露在陈正正脸上，他眨眨充满水汽的眼睛，凑上去想吻郭桂鑫，“诺言…抱抱我…”

“再说一遍，陈正正，再说一遍。”

“我想要你抱抱我…”

“不是，往前那句。”

“我爱你，诺言哥哥，郭桂鑫，我爱你…”

犬齿咬住陈正正敏感脆弱的脖子，郭桂鑫能感受到他脖子上动脉，随着他的心脏一下一下的跳动，这个鲜活的，在他眼前的，说爱他的人，是他的宝贝，捧在手心里的宝贝，独一无二的，宝贝。

“我也爱你，陈正正，我爱你，我爱你，只爱你。”


End file.
